Family Bonds
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Just how strong are the bonds that you have with your family? Dean knows that his family has a strong bond with each other. Sometimes it's not great and sometimes it is. A series of one-shots.
1. Chips

A/N: Yes, it's another series of one-shots again. The time stamp is there to keep it organized.

Okay, my old laptop had issues with charging and its motherboard, so I was using my mom's laptop while it got fixed, but I guess my old laptop isn't going to be fixed, so I had to get another one.

Anyway, this idea came about when I was rereading Twilight, so I can figure out why I hate it. I never got past the first hundred pages.

Anyway…

* * *

 **Time Stamp:** 1/23/16

* * *

Summary: Blake is staying over at Dean's house. Dean is busy doing something and Blake sort of overreacts over a bag chips.

* * *

"Why are you reading Fifty Shades of Grey?" Dean asked, looking at his cousin who was holding the book.

"Aunt Robin gave it to me," Blake said.

"You should know that when my mom hands you a book, you run in the other direction," Dean explained. "Run in the other fucking direction."

Blake ran his hand through his black hair which had dyed purple and red streaks. He looked at Dean, "isn't that what you told me what to do about strangers?"

Dean had to think about it, "I think so. That's what she always told me to do." Blake nodded and went back to reading the book. Dean felt his eye twitch and looked at the streaks, "Valentine's Day colors? Isn't pink supposed to be in there?"

Blake nodded, "I couldn't bring myself to dye pink streaks. Someone might confuse me for a hot girl, _again_."

Dean had to give Blake a look, "what?"

"Some guy kept flirting with me when you left me in the cat aisle and I had to tell him to stop. He was horrified and apologized because he thought I was a girl," Blake explained.

Dean blinked and nodded, "right. Well, I'm going out back—"

Blake looked up, "for what?"

"I don't know, just outside," Dean said. Blake nodded again as Dean went outside, with his Pomeranian dog Morpheus following after him.

Dean wondered what to do, maybe have a doghouse, or make a garden, or maybe even paint the fences. He wasn't sure what to do and he heard a weird screeching sound. It was a cross between tires squealing and a cat growling.

 _What the hell was that noise?_ Dean thought and Morpheus was scratching at the door, wanting back in. Dean opened the door and the dog ran back in. Dean followed after his dog and saw Blake laying on the ground, holding a bag of barbecue chips.

Morpheus was sniffing at Blake, as if he was wondering if his human's 'tiny human' was okay. Dean looked at him, "what the hell happened?"

Blake didn't move from being on the ground. "The chips are stale. What does the world hate me? I've done nothing wrong."

Dean scratched his head and decided to talk a picture of Blake to send to his friends. He went to his room, grabbed his cell phone, and went to the kitchen. Morpheus was pawing at Blake and whining.

Dean took a picture and sent it to his friends with a message.

 _I was outside when I hear this scream, so I come back inside, and see Blake lying on the floor with the bag of chips. I ask him what happened and he said that the chips are stale and asked why the world hates him because I've done nothing wrong._

He went to Blake, "come on. Get up. I'll buy you a bag of chips." Blake was limp as he laid there, staring off into space. Dean rolled his eyes, "fine. I won't buy you a bag of chips then." He noticed how the teen had the same traumatized look when he saw those Pegasus at the Winter Wonderland.

Dean decided to leave Blake there and got a reply from Seth.

 **I…your cousin has issues.**

Dean replied with, _he takes pride in that._

Roman replied with, **_buy him chips._**

Dean replied to Roman's message with, _I told him I will, but he's just lying on the ground._ He nudged Blake with his foot, who didn't even move. "I will tell your mom." Blake didn't even move. "I guess I will have to burn all of your books now." He went to the living room and picked up the  Fifty Shades of Grey book. He looked at it, "starting with this poorly written shit."

Blake finally showed some life, when he took the book back. "Can I get the chips now?"

"No," Dean said. "You had your chance, but you lost it."

Blake looked at the floor, "dang."

Dean shrugged and looked at Blake, who widened his eyes. Blake was giving him the 'bush-baby' stare, which was making Dean a little uncomfortable so he covered Blake's eyes with his hands. He said, "stop it. I'm not buying you chips."

"Dang," Blake replied.

Dean uncovered Blake's eyes, "yeah. Life sucks, it's unfair, and then you end up dying anyway."

Blake looked at him, stunned, "really? I wouldn't have guessed it."

Dean scowled, "you've been hanging around me to much."

Blake shrugged and sat on the couch. "You half raised me."

"Do you still feel guilty over your math teacher getting fired?" Dean asked, looking at the fifteen year old.

"Yeah," Blake said. "I hope she found another job."

Dean nodded, "sure."

* * *

A while later, maybe an hour, or two hours later; Blake walked up to Dean, holding the book. "Dean?"

Dean looked at him, "what?"

"Why is Christian Grey such an asshole?" Blake asked and Dean nearly busted out laughing.

"He supposedly had a 'bad past,'" Dean explained. "He went 'hungry' as a four year old, like for three days. His mom was prostitute and I guess drug addict."

Blake looked at the book. "So, he's wallowing over something that happened when he was four?"

"I think he's manipulating her," Dean said. "It's sad and all, but he's just mentioning it a lot. The chick never gave it much thought because he was four and should have gone to therapy and shit."

"So, he's using this to get sympathy? While completely ignoring the real trauma that real people go through?" Blake asked.

"Pretty much," Dean said. "It's insulting really."

"It's abuse and…and…rape," Blake said.

"Yeah. A lot of people hate it and there's people who love it," Dean said.

"She also got BDSM wrong," Blake stated.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked. He remembered the talk that his mom had given him and figured that Blake was right on that.

"People who are into that enjoy and give consent on it," Blake said. "At least, that's what my mom says." He opened the book to a page, "she didn't even sign the contract, yet they're acting as if they're in that type of relationship."

"I know. Please read something better," Dean said.

Blake looked at him, "like what?"

"Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings," Dean stated.

"Sure," Blake said.

* * *

A/N: I have no clue why this came to me. It just appeared out of nowhere.

I don't mean to offend people who like the Fifty Shades of Grey series.


	2. Movies

A/N: I have seen both Purge movies and saw some conspiracy theories too.

This might not be the best story out there.

* * *

 **Time Stamp:** 1/25/16

* * *

Summary: Blake, Dean, Seth, and Roman get around to watching the Purge movies. Sometimes there's a reason why Dean worries about Blake at times.

* * *

"People are going to believe what they're going to believe," Dean said.

"Really?" Blake asked, looking at Dean.

"Yes," Dean stated. "They just want to find things wrong with the government and accuse them of lying to the public."

Blake tilted his head to the side. "That's kind of…harsh."

"It's just the way people are. I bet if they witnessed their relative getting murdered; they will call it a conspiracy and think the government is working against them," Dean said.

"That's really harsh," Blake said.

Dean nodded, "yeah. If you posted a video of say soldiers torturing someone and there's those conspiracy theorists saying that it didn't happen or that it's scripted."

Blake looked horrified, "really?"

"That's what I think anyway. Don't take my word for it," Dean said.

"Like…9/11?" Blake asked. This was the things he gets for being in a mental hospital, for six months. He didn't even know Facebook existed until a few months after he got out and he still couldn't find it in himself to even care about some stupid website.

Dean stated, "there's a whole shit-load of theories about what really happened. Like school shootings, that Oklahoma Bombing, hell even Pearl Harbor. There's a shit-load of people who think that it's a hoax. There's even Holocaust Denial."

"People _died_ ," Blake stated.

"Try telling them that," Dean said. "Look it up. There's a lot more information on that stuff."

Blake took out his cell phone and started searching, "really?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"There's even a theory about that Charlie Hebdo shooting," Blake said.

"Some people are like that," Dean said. "It's their opinion, just leave them alone about it. It won't do any good fighting them over it."

Blake nodded, "I wasn't planning on it."

Dean smiled, "good." He grabbed a bag of chips, "here. I bought you these." He threw it at Blake who managed to catch it without looking up.

* * *

"Why are they wearing private school uniforms?" Blake asked.

"To show that they're rich and preppy," Seth said.

Blake nodded, "right." He was eating a bag of chips that Dean finally bought him.

Dean looked at Blake, "hey! That kid sort of looks like you."

Blake looked up at him, "really?"

"Yeah, you both have long hair, pale, and seem to have some sort of issue," Seth explained.

Blake looked at him and then at Roman, who shrugged. He said, "don't look at me."

The teen looked back at the TV. "If the Purge happened, I would run down to a bookstore and steal books."

"So, you're willing to go outside and get murdered…over free books?" Seth asked, confused.

Blake looked at him and smiled. "If someone gets in my way of free books, I'm not the one that's going to get killed."

Roman looked at Blake. "You know you're addicted to books, when you're risking your life to go outside during the Purge."

Dean looked at Roman, "really?"

"Yeah," Roman said. "I wouldn't want to go outside with that going on."

"Guys, please shut up," Seth said. "I don't want to hear you both bitching."

Roman looked at Seth. "Don't cuss in front of Blake; you'll ruin his virgin ears."

Blake looked confused, "my...virgin _ears_?"

Dean gave Roman a strange look, "his virgin ears?"

"Just saying," Roman said.

Blake still looked confused, "my…virgin _ears_?"

Dean said, "just go back to looking at conspiracy theories."

"No," Blake said.

Seth rubbed his temples, "oh, my god. Why can't people watch TV in silence? Or at least—" he looked at them, " _shut the hell up_?"

Roman, Blake, and Dean looked at Seth.

"That hurts, Seth. It really does," Dean said. He patted his chest as he looked at Seth.

"Shut up and watch the damn movie." Seth said and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't make sense. What does that guy hope to gain from killing his girlfriend's father?" Blake asked, looking confused.  
"I know, wouldn't it piss off his girlfriend?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"If my girlfriend killed my parents, I would be pissed," Seth said.

"Unless you're in on it," Blake said. "I think my mom watched an episode of some crime show that had a couple will to kill the girl's parents." He looked confused, "or was that a girl killing her best friend? Or was it about a girl killing her grandparents and asking her friend for help? Either one works."

"No," Dean said. "Aunt Christina hates crime shows. You like watching them. He watches them at night. I can hear the narrator talking about it."

Blake didn't seem amused. "You have your shows and I have mine. Don't insult my shows and I won't insult yours."

"Can you both please shut the hell up?" Seth asked. "I want to watch a show, not hear you both bitch and moan."

After about ten minutes, Blake was saying, "can someone please kill that boy? He's annoying."

"Why would you want that?" Dean asked.

"He's kind of useless," Blake said.

Roman just looked at Blake, "really?"

"Yeah, he's just there. Like a waste of space. He was only needed to let that homeless guy in," Blake stated.

"Sometimes you have to wonder what goes through his head," Dean stated.

Roman shook his head, "I rather not know what goes through his head.

"I rather you all shut the hell up," Seth said.

Roman shushed Seth, "quiet."

Seth rubbed his temples again, trying hard not to think about horrible things.

Blake kind of sympathized with Seth, because he would try to watch TV, but his friends, Alex and Dylan, were sometimes busy flirting or kissing. He loved the guys, but they can be downright obnoxious at times, especially when watching TV. For some reason, he had to say, "when I was in the mental hospital, we watched _Jeopardy_ and _Wheel of Fortune_."

"What?" Seth asked, confused.

"You never saw anything funny or terrifying until you seen mentally ill people arguing over the answers," Blake explained.

"That sounds awesome," Dean said. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Not really. It's just old people and some highly ill people arguing over if it's 'Charles the Fifth' or 'George the Third' or something," Blake explained.

"I don't want to know," Roman said.

Blake looked at the TV, "does anyone want pizza? I just got a random craving for pizza."

The three men looked at Blake.

"I'm down with it," Dean said.

"I could go with a pizza," Roman said.

"Sure," Seth said. "Now shut up."

* * *

A/N: For those who are wondering, the name of Corey's big sister's name from iRun Away, it's Ashley.

I'll admit, I'm the worst at talking during movies and TV shows. My mom told me that she wishes she can just tell to shut up when I start talking.


	3. Bookstores

**Time Stamp:** 1/29/16

* * *

A/N: Writers block is my enemy. I almost deleted the story and waited till I got more story ideas.

* * *

Summary: Blake and Dean go to a bookstore when Blake wants more books. There, he meets a sort of obscure author and Dean gets bored while there.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Into The Future

Blake was seething. Dean was sure he never saw the fifteen year old so pissed off before and it was a little unsettling.

Blake started, "how?" He pulled at his hair and flailed his arms around, while pointing.

Dean asked, "how what?" He was holding the signed book.

"How is it possible that you can get us banned from some place in thirty minutes?" Blake demanded, while still flailing his arms.

"It's only for two weeks. No big deal," Dean stated. Blake lowered his arms and looked at him. He realized something, "oh." Dean found himself thinking, _where's Ron Simmons at when you need him?_ He could faintly hear Ron Simmons saying, ' _damn_.'

Blake looked at the ground and nodded.

Dean figured that Blake was going back to that Place. The Place where Blake seemed to withdrawal into himself and feel guilty over nothing that wasn't his fault. For example, his mom's car getting stolen, then finding out that they weren't getting it back or money from it or his teacher getting fired.

"I'll admit it. It was kind of funny." Blake admitted and Dean smiled. "But it seems like I can't take you anywhere, nowadays."

Dean patted his chest, "hurtful."

Blake shrugged and started heading to the car.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Ago

Dean noticed the picture first, "Blake, look at the size of this freaking bear. I bet it dwarfs Big Show _and_ Braun Strowman. I bet it even dwarfs Brock Lesnar."

Blake had to look at the picture. He sighed, "it's a bear, Dean. Of course it would make them look small in comparison."

"You suck the fun out of everything," Dean said.

The teen smiled, "I'm pretty sure that's why I was born. When I step into a room, it's like everyone just stops having fun." He noticed a guy sitting at a table.

There was a stack of books on the table and he was looking dejected. He recognized the book cover from a book that he had read in the mental hospital. At least the workers allowed him to have a book to read and didn't worry about him trying to kill himself with it, somehow.

He walked over and looked at the book, trying to make sure that it was correct. He smiled, "you know, I read your book. I sort of wished the character, Daniel, was in it more. My best friend, Dylan, read your book. He was confused on why the sentence just stopped," Blake explained to Mark Hills. "I told him that the character just died and since she was the narrator, there was no reason to continue. My other friend Alex said that you had no clue how to end the book."

"That is an interesting take," Mark said.

"Alex isn't a book fan," Blake said.

"When I was your age, back in middle school, I wasn't a fan of books either," Mark said.

Blake stared and heard Dean laughing. "I'm fifteen."

Mark's face turned red, "I'm sorry. I just thought—"

Blake waved it off, "that's okay. I know I look young. My face is babyish and my hair is long." He noticed how Dean was holding books and was placing them on a different bookshelf.

Mark looked at Dean and then at Blake. "Is that—?"

"My older cousin," Blake explained and Mark looked at Blake, confused. "My mom and his mom are really close friends. In fact, his mom babysat my mom."

"I see," Mark said, nodding.

Blake smiled sheepishly, "I'll go see what he's doing." He walked over to see what Dean was up to. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Putting the Twilight Saga in the Horror Section," Dean explained. "Once I finish this, I'm going to put the Fifty Shades' books in the Horror Section too."

Blake nodded, "okay." He went back to the author signing booth. "He's just moving books around."

Mark noticed Blake's arms. "Those are some interesting scars."

Blake looked at them, "yeah."

 _Should I tell him or should I not tell him? He's just a stranger. Then again I told other strangers what I had done,_ Blake debated. "I used to self-harm." He admitted and looked at Mark. "That's why I liked your character Daniel. I sort of related to him, except for that romance stuff."

Mark was a little stunned to be honest. _What brought this kid, a really nice kid down that path?_ "That's what I was hoping for."

Blake took a book from the stack and handed it to Mark. "Can you sign this, please?" He smiled and Mark nodded. He took the book and signed it. "Thank you."

Blake looked over to see that Dean was talking to a worker. The next thing he knew, Dean shoved the books off the shelves and started running. "Run, Blake!" Dean shoved more books off the shelves as he ran.

Blake looked at Mark, who was giving him a strange look. "This is why I can't take that guy anywhere."

"Run!"

Blake face-palmed and shook his head.

Mark nodded and said, "it seems like it."

There was the sound of books clattering to the ground. Blake wondered how long it took to stock those shelves that Dean was demolishing. There was a thump. "I think he flipped a table over."

"It sounded like it," Mark said.

Blake looked at Mark, "and this is why I have issues."

"If I had a cousin like that, I would have issues too," Mark said.

"I'm lucky that my whole family wasn't here," Blake said. "I can't take _them_ anywhere either."

"Sounds like you have quite the family there," Mark said and looked at Blake.

"You should've seen us when all meet my therapist. I think they nearly brought the poor woman to tears," Blake said. He saw Dean shoving books off the shelves as workers chased after him. "I'll be right back. I have to go yell at him." He chased after Dean, yelling, "Dean! Stop knocking books off of the shelves!"

* * *

One Hour Into The Future

Christina looked at her son as he walked by the TV. "How did your day go?"

"Thirty minutes," Blake said. He continued, "thirty minutes was all it took to get us banned from the bookstore."

"How long are you banned?" Christina asked.

"For two weeks," Blake stated. He opened the book cover and pointed at the autograph. "At least I got this book autographed."

"That's good," Christina said, with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, this seems shorter than the others, but it was fun to write.

Only Dean can get banned from somewhere it thirty minutes.


	4. Surprises

A/N: I'll be honest; this idea came to me while listening to the song Gift of a Friend and it took me a while to write it out. I even looked up some stories from mental hospital patients and they mentioned a 'Children's Ward' which I had to rewrite a little. I even looked up quotes about friendship.

* * *

 **Time Stamp** : 2/2/16

* * *

Summary: A blast to the past. Blake is in the mental hospital, worrying if his two friends still cared about him after he attempted suicide. He gets a surprise instead.

* * *

" _One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood."_ — Lucius Annaeus Seneca

* * *

"Turn left!" The seven year old ordered, "no! Don't turn right!"

Blake looked at the girl and then at the news station. He was sitting on a chair with his knees pulled to his chest. He would've been untying and tying his shoe laces, but the workers took them away, along with other objects he could use to kill himself with.

He scratched at the protective gauze that was wrapped around his arms and at the plastic mental hospital bracelet. His white clothing made his skin look a little gray. It annoyed him.

It annoyed him more when his friends hadn't shown up in two weeks to ask how he was. His mother didn't know what his friends were up to. Dean showed up last week and had to leave again because WWE demanded him to travel. Uncle Charles was back in prison and Aunt Robin showed up with some snacks, when she wasn't trying to keep Charles out of prison.

That left him to marinate in loneliness, until his mother, his aunt or uncle show up. He had to go through his days in a strange fog like haze, while wondering if his 'best friend' decided to drop him after what he had done.

He knew people condemned suicide, seeing it as an act of cowardice.

"Stop shooting at people!" The girl demanded.

Blake gave her a weird look and looked back at the news station. He was more interested in what the others would say during _Jeopardy_ and _Wheel of Fortune._

He looked away and noticed Gertrude, a sixteen year old girl, sitting at a table. She was furiously drawing something.

Blake remembered a guy from his 'Sharing Session' group told him that Gertrude killed her parents and her three younger siblings. Gertrude was going to be moved to a mental hospital for the criminally 'insane' in a few weeks.

"Moonstone, Blake!" A lady called and Blake stood up from his chair. He walked over to the desk where the lady, Margaret, was at. "You have visitors."

Blake thought _visitors?_ He said, "I'll make sure my cousin doesn't try to climb the walls or flip the tables, _again_."

The lady shuddered, remembering _Dean_. That guy really needed to be locked up, not at this facility, but a different one. Blake stepped to the visitation area and was pulled into a hug by his best friend, Dylan.

Blake stood still and allowed his friend to hug him. He looked over to see that Alex was giving them a weird look. Blake patted Dylan on the back and said in a monotone, "pat, pat?"

Dylan moved back to the table and Blake sat down too. Dylan leaned in close, "who's that woman watching us?"

Blake looked over at the red-haired woman, Sidney. He looked at Dylan, "that's Sidney. I'm not allowed to have unsupervised visits. She's making sure that I don't talk you into killing me."

Dylan nodded, "I see." He ran a hand through his blond hair and looked at Alex. "If I slap him, will I get restrained or something?"

Alex looked startled. "What?"

Blake shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sure it will set a bad example for Gertrude."

"Who the hell is Gertrude?" Alex asked and Blake looked over at the furious teen.

She glanced up and looked at the three boys. "Stop looking at me! I'm not an animal in the zoo!"

Blake looked at his friends, "she murdered her family. I heard they were going to move her to a hospital for the criminally ill."

"You mean insane?" Alex asked. Blake winced and looked down. Alex really regretted saying that, "sorry."

Blake shrugged and looked up from the table. "So, how come you guys didn't show up in two weeks?"

"Dylan spent two weeks trying to understand why you did you what you did," Alex said.

If Blake didn't feel like a zombie at the moment, he would feel touched at Dylan's attempt to understand why, so he forced a smile in thanks. Once he stops feeling like the male version of Bella Swan, he would give Dylan a proper thanks; maybe he would buy Dylan tickets to see Raw or Smackdown live.

Dylan looked around the visitation area and saw a poster on the wall. "Does that say, 'urine is for the restroom'?"

"Yes," Blake stated.

Alex looked at it, "I need to know the story on how that poster came to exist." He looked at Blake. "Do you know the story?"

"That poster was there when I was brought in," The black haired teen said.

Alex nodded, "where is the restroom?"

Blake blinked, "it's down the hall and to the left…"

Alex looked at him, "I'll probably get lost. Then fall down some stairs while at it."

Blake sighed and stood up. He looked at Dylan.

Dylan replied, "I'll stay here."

Blake nodded and led Alex out of the visitation area. Sidney followed after them and Alex looked back at her. He looked at Blake, "does she have to follow you _everywhere_?"

"Yes," Blake said. "She waits for me outside the restroom. I have timed restroom breaks and if I go over the time, she will come and get me. It's her job to watch over me."

"That's…" Alex started. He blinked and shook his head. His brown hair flew around.

"She waits outside the door," Blake said.

"That would be very creepy if I went inside," Sidney said.

Alex nearly jumped up, since he didn't hear her. He felt bad for talking about her, when she was right there. Blake was just explaining what was going on, they weren't talking bad about her. He still felt bad for talking about Sidney like that.

* * *

"Does it make sense to spend almost thirty minutes in there?" Blake asked.

"You timed how long I was in there?" Alex asked, looking a little disturbed.

"No. The clock did," Blake said. "Sidney was beginning to wonder if she should send in other workers to make sure you didn't die."

"You know, I was expecting to see more adults and old people," Alex admitted.

"We're in the Children's Ward," Sidney said.

Blake nodded, "yeah. If you want to fulfill your elderly fetish, go to the wing on the right."

Alex looked horrified at the mention of 'elderly fetish.' "That's disgusting."

"Oh, right, I forgot. You would rather date Dylan, than an elderly person," Blake said.

"I _don't_ have a crush on _Dylan_ ," Alex said. "I have standards."

Blake shrugged and led him back to the visitation area. There was a table that looked set up for a party. "It looks like it's someone's birthday." Gertrude was gone and so was the seven year old girl who had been screaming at the TV. He remembered the last birthday that they celebrated and they had a sponge cake with plastic tasting frosting.

Dean, Christina, Aunt Robin, Uncle Charles, and Dylan popped out from behind the desk, saying, "surprise."

Blake instantly burst into tears, surprising himself. He would later blame it on his anti-depressants for messing with his emotions. He knew it was sort of a late 'birthday' thing, but it was a nice comfort to know that his friends didn't leave him behind. At least he didn't have to deal with plastic frosting aftertaste.

Christina had brought cupcakes and soda with her. While they were talking with each other, Blake placed four cupcakes and some napkins on a small paper plate. He walked over to Sidney and held out the plate to her.

Blake smiled, "you shouldn't be left out."

Sidney smiled, "thank you."

Blake motioned to the group, "come on." He led Sidney to where the impromptu party was at.

Christina held a gift bag out to her son. "Here, you might enjoy this."

The fourteen year old took the bag and took out a book titled _The Demons I Slay_. He looked at his mom, "thanks?"

"I'm sure you will relate to the character Daniel a lot," Christina said.

* * *

A/N: I admit, I got the sponge cake part from a book called _We'll Never Be Apart_ , which I never finished, because I figured out the twist.

 _The Demons I Slay_ is a made-up book title. I even looked it up to make sure. It was the book that Blake was talking about in the chapter Bookstores.

For the people that might get confused about when Alex and Dylan became an official couple, they both hooked up on December 3rd, 2014.

Blake was in the mental hospital for six months since June 2014. I guess you can say that Dylan and Alex had gotten closer when Blake was in the mental hospital.


	5. Waking Up

A/N: I marked this as complete because I ran out of ideas and then I finally got some ideas. I then marked it as incomplete because of this reason.

* * *

 **Time Stamp** : 2/5/16

* * *

Summary: Dean has to wake up Blake so he can go to school, which is sort of a chore in itself. To bad Seth and Roman were there to watch Dean attempt to get Blake up and ready to leave.

* * *

There were things that Dean hated doing. This was one of them. That thing was trying to get Blake up and ready to go to school. He wondered if he was this difficult to wake up when he was Blake's age. If he was…he had to apologize to her for being difficult.

He was trying to wake Blake up. The kid was probably really tired, or he was going through the, 'I-don't-want-to-move' portion of his depression. Some people would call it laziness, but Dean knew better. He still remembered the bloodstains and the half-dissolved pills that Blake had swallowed before Dean forced him to throw up. Dean shoved those memories to the side. He didn't need to remember that day back in June.

Dean grabbed Blake's arm and pulled him off the couch. Blake hit the ground and rolled up in his blanket. Dean moved his arms around in some type of flail. He probably looked like that teacher from that cartoon that Blake used to watch or still watches. He wasn't entirely sure.

"Come on. Get up," Dean said. There was a knock on the door and Dean considered throwing another blanket over Blake, just in case it was the police. _Again._ He decided to let Blake sleep a little longer and walked to the door. He opened it and let his friends inside.

"Why is Blake sleeping on the floor?" Seth asked.

Dean considered saying that Blake fell off the couch but held back from saying it. "I was trying to wake him up."

"You pulled him off the couch?" Roman asked.

"Yes," Dean said. "It's not my fault he looks dead when he's sleeping."

Seth looked over at Blake. "I think his eye is half open."

Dean walked over and looked at his cousin's face. "It looks like it."

"I don't think he looks dead," Roman said.

"The police once showed up looking for somebody. Blake was sleeping and the police thought he was dead," Dean stated.

Seth looked at Dean, "we should come back later."

"No, stay. I just got to get him up and throw him out the door," Dean said.

For some reason, Seth ended up having a weird mental image of a cartoon version of Dean literally throwing Blake outside the house.

"Throw him out the door?" Roman asked.

Dean looked at him, "throw him out the window, then?"

Seth had a mental image of a cartoon version of Blake getting pushed out of a window. "Why would you…never mind."

"I will not hurt him. He's already pissed that he got banned from that bookstore." Dean stated and walked over to the teen. He nudged Blake with his foot. "Get up."

"That's not a way to wake up someone," Seth said.

Dean glared at him, "how would you know?"

"My mom used to jump on my bed to wake me up," Seth said and shrugged. "It was really unpleasant."

Dean looked over at Blake's jacket and walked over to it. He grabbed it and left down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roman asked. Dean returned with the jacket and placed it on top of the backpack.

"I switched his jacket with a different one. It's a prank," Dean said.

Seth had a funny feeling that Dean had switched Blake's jacket with the merchandise one.

"He would notice when he puts it on," Roman said.

"Actually he puts the jacket on at school. Alex and Dylan always look at his arms to make sure he's not hurting himself," Dean explained.

"They do that?" Seth asked, looking confused.

"They _still_ do that," Dean asked. "I mean, I get that they care, but that's a little excessive."

"Also lack of trust too," Roman explained.

Dean looked at Blake and grabbed his arm, "come on. Get up." Blake made a weird sound and Dean looked at his friends, who shrugged. "Get up or I won't make you food."

"Can you please make us food?" Seth asked and Dean looked at him.

"I…I don't know," Dean replied. "I have to wake up this useless log and get him out the door."

Seth looked at Dean weirdly. "Did you just call Blake 'useless log?'"

"Yes," Dean said and shook Blake away. "Get up."

Blake muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "'tis I, the Frenchiest fry."

Roman gave Dean a weird look. Dean looked at him, "why are you looking at me like I'm covered in ants or something?"

"I was wondering why he said, 'tis I, the Frenchiest fry,'" Roman said.

"Does it look like I know why he says weird shit? He once said 'root beer fairytales' and said 'I am an apple' in French. I think he said, 'explosives don't work on trees,' but I can't remember," Dean said.

Blake finally managed to wake up and sat up. "Why am I on the ground again?"

Seth asked, "again?" He looked at Dean who shrugged.

"Strange things happen," Dean said. He went to Blake and pulled him up. "Go brush or straighten your hair."

Blake asked, "brush? Straighten?"

"Do whatever it is that you do with your hair besides dyeing it," Dean ordered. "Don't forget to take your anti-depressants."

Blake looked at him and stumbled into the hallway.

* * *

"Why do you always check his arms?" Miranda asked, watching as Dylan checked Blake's arms. "I know you want to make sure, but shouldn't you trust your best friend more?"

Dylan couldn't bring himself to tell her that Blake still has some suicidal thoughts and that he had seen him hold a pocketknife blade to his arms a few times. Dylan said, "it's…complicated."

Miranda looked at Dylan and accepted that answer…for now.

Blake grabbed the jacket and put it on. Dylan looked at him, "since when did they start making Dumbledore's Army jackets?"

The black-haired boy looked at the jacket and noticed the D.A on it. "They don't." He took it off and looked at the back of it. "Oh. Curse you Dean!"

* * *

A/N: For some reason, every time I see the D.A for Dean, I always think of Dumbledore's Army from _Harry Potter_.


	6. Appreciation

A/N: I think I had Blake take a speech class, which was based off of me taking a speech class for my senior year. For our last assignment/speech we had to do appreciation speeches and I did my speech on my brother.

Warning: A lot of big dialogue coming up because it's a speech Blake is going to give.

* * *

 **Time** **Stamp** :2/8/16

* * *

Summary: Blast to June, 2015. Blake has to do an appreciation speech for his speech class and he's not exactly sure he knows who to give it on. Who is he going to give it on? His mother, Aunt Robin, Uncle Charles, Dean, Alex or Dylan?

* * *

Blake appreciated six people who was in his life. He knew Dylan would love it if Blake gave a speech on him. Alex would probably just groan and say that it's a little girly, but he knew Alex would secretly enjoy it. Aunt Robin and Uncle Charles would like it. Dean would probably been to busy working to show up for it. His mother would…actually he had no idea how she would react to it.

Blake wasn't sure who to choose. He and his mother have a complicated 'bond' to be honest. Uncle Charles would probably be in prison, but that would be a little hard. His uncle was racist and had tattoos. His classmates would be offended and accuse him of being racist.

Aunt Robin probably can't make it and Blake didn't want to bother her to much.

Dylan and Alex would want to get out of class, regardless.

Blake crossed out Dean, Robin and Charles's names on the piece of paper. It left his mother and his friends' names. He looked at the names again, realizing that he had to hurry. He jumped back and forth from name to name, trying to decide.

He figured that everyone would assume he would chose Dylan. He felt bad and guilty when he crossed off Dylan's name. Blake looked back and forth from his mother to Alex. He had a feeling that his classmates would choose their parents or close to that.

He finally made his decision.

* * *

Blake had to think of a good starter sentence to get and hold the class's attention, before he gave the speech. He looked at the open document and tried to come up with something.

He looked around at the other students and looked back at the computer screen. He finally came up with a starter sentence, well more of a rough draft of a sentence. He can always change it.

* * *

"You can say," Dylan started and had to think about it.

Blake looked at his best friend. "Say what?"

"Maybe you can start a conversation with your mom about how to take over the world." Alex said as he walked up.

"Taking over the world?" Blake asked as he looked over at Alex.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something that she had said," Dylan said.

"What are we talking about?" Alex asked. He gave a brief one-armed side hug to Dylan and nodded to Blake.

Blake nodded back to his friend. He knew that Alex and Dylan would've kissed or something, but no one would want to see that. They would've gotten in trouble for hugging, but completely ignore the couple that was making out in front of the library. He explained what the assignment was about.

"Just start with you asking your mom about who your dad is and her response," Dylan asked.

"I don't know who he is. For all I know, I could be a mixture of all those guys," Blake said.

Alex looked confused, "is that even possible?"

"It's possible for twins to have different dads," Dylan stated.

Alex and Blake looked at him. Alex was the one to ask, "how the hell do you know that?"

"Unlike you, I look up shows on the internet and find stuff like that," Dylan replied.

Alex scoffed, "don't be such a caveman."

Dylan had no clue what that was supposed to mean. "If I was a caveman and if you were a woman, I would be dragging you back to my cave by your hair."

Alex looked at Blake, "this is the weird stuff he says to me."

Blake looked at him, "I think he's trying to flirt with you."

"That's not a way to flirt with someone," Alex replied. He thought about the argument about making out that he had with Dylan. "He once said that he wanted to sacrifice me to Celtic gods."

Blake looked at Dylan. Dylan replied, "that was because I was pissed off at you."

* * *

The class clapped when the girl finished her speech and went back to her desk.

"Next up, is Blake," the teacher said.

Blake winced and went up to the podium. He looked at his mother and then at the paper. He looked at his mother and said, "you're not the world's greatest mother, compared to the other examples."

Christina didn't look amused at what her son said and looked more annoyed at how some students snickered.

Blake continued, "you got pregnant with me at an orgy and gave birth to me in the middle of a circus. You tried to talk Dean into adopting me, but he can't because he travels to much and you even considered sending me to a 'troubled teen' place. To be completely honest, Dylan even told me that you're probably not parent-material."

"You have your faults, but I still appreciate you being there for me, in your own way." Blake continued, "even though you tried giving me up, you still kept me, so that counts for something." He looked at the speech and back at his mother. "In books and on TV shows, they have kids and parents arguing which always end up with them making up. I never really got that because I never really argued with my mom."

"When I was at the store with my mom and friends, there was this group of guys who were insulting us. They were saying the usual insults. My mom stepped in to defend us. I'll ask, how many of you would be embarrassed to have your mom defend you? I wasn't embarrassed, but I was thankful for her defending us."

He paused and looked at the paper. He looked at his mother, "I'm sorry for trying to kill myself." He heard the boy with autism gasp. Blake wasn't sure how he didn't see the scars on his arms.

He noticed how he managed to get to get the speech to end on time. He walked over and hugged his mother.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, both the chapter and the six chapters part, but I kind of wanted to finish this and mark it as complete. I kind of want to get it out of the way.


End file.
